


Use Go to Meet Friends

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: All Go Players Are Crazy Dorks, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Go to Meet Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/gifts).



> http://senseis.xmp.net/?UseGoToMeetFriends

"You can do this." Akari tells herself quietly." Hikaru apparently comes here all the time. There's nothing strange going on down there." But she can't help but grip the straps of her handbag a little tighter. She's heard too many stories from Mitani, to really want to go into a thoroughly dodgy looking, underground Go salon, but Hikaru said that the guys here were a little strange, but very friendly, and that learning to play with people like them really helped with his confidence when dealing with intimidating looking people. (Although not in those words.) She kind of wishes she waited for a day Hikaru was going, or invited Kaneko, although that wouldn’t really be helpful towards working for her goals.

Akari is good at marketing, but unfortunately being good as a woman, that isn't quite good enough if she wants to make it to the top - have the best opportunities, be taken seriously. She can't just know what she's talking about, she needs to be able to bullshit with the best of them. And she knows she's capable of this - she's dealt with Hikaru for how many years now? But sometimes, sometimes when there's this weirdo, a solid 2 feet taller than her, bearing down on her, it can be harder to remember to keep her cool, to not just take the polite route out. And that's not the pathway Akari wants to keep anymore.

Besides Akari likes Go, and now that she’s graduated from university she wants to find a new place where she can play casually. It’s just not the same playing online as it is playing in person – and she likes the confidence it gives her, when she plays unexpectedly (to others) well.

So she walks down the steps and smiles politely at the man reading by the door (who she assumes is the bouncer), who seems taken aback for just a second, and then grins - a smile almost as wide as his round bold head, and then enthusiastically greets her. "Oh you must be Nase-sensei's friend. She did say that she'd need to leave shortly but the boys must have gotten carried away at keeping her attention downstairs again. Come on, come on, I'll take you down there so you don’t have to wait out here in the cold.”  
“I’m sorry who?” Akari asks bewildered. “I. I was just. My friend Shindou-pro recommended this place as a salon.” Maybe she should have convinced Kaneko to come with her. These things were a lot easier as groups.

Fortunately the man seemed equally confused. “Huh? Shindou-sensei did?” Before settling back into jovialness. “All the better! Yes! Come downstairs, you’re in luck Nase-sensei’s still around, and she’s a really good teacher. She might not be ranked as high as that br- , as Shindou-sensei is, but she’s a lot better at explaining things.”  
“Don’t I need to pay a salon fee?”  
“Oh no charge for a first timer here, like you!”  
And Akari allows herself to be whisked down the stairs, wondering what she’s gotten into.

* * *

Nase Asumi is a little surprised when Tohno-kun (despite his bald head – he’s actually quite young), brings down another girl. She’s even more surprised when she finds out that it’s a friend of Shindou. Asumi had kind of been of the impression that Shindou didn’t think much of the guys down here, when they refused his offer of allowing him to play down here for free, as long as he always won. (He didn’t think to ask Asumi what she did – which was actually teaching, but then again Shindou’s logic was often quite odd and hard to follow and he didn’t have much patience anyway.)

The girl’s kind of cute and sensible looking, not the type that Hikaru tends to hang out with (most professional go players excepted from that statement). She’s also very keen to add her own insight and get involved in the discussion, although she looks a little lost surrounded by the jovial… somewhat eccentric… looking guys.

Asumi feels a little guilt, but sends a text to her friend, saying she can’t make it, but Asumi was having too much fun down here anyway. Besides maybe she can convince Akari to come join in on the women’s tournament that she’s helping to run next month. It’s low budget but it’s about helping to encourage and give girls opportunities to play more effectively, rather than continue to be pushed out by the old gate keepers of Go. When Ogata talks about how Go needs to change or die, and Japan’s falling behind – Asumi agrees completely. She just takes it a slightly different direction.

* * *

Tohno-san is correct with his assessment – Nase-sensei isn’t ranked as highly as Shindou, but she is a much better teacher. Hikaru was also correct with his assessment; they’re all very friendly and a little strange, and it’s excellent practice for teaching herself to not let someone intimidate her with size.

Nase-sensei though, is wonderful. She’s bright and friendly, and super strong at Go, but never rude like Hikaru often is at people still learning the game, or who don’t take it as seriously as he does. She’s also right now trying to widen the audience for one of the amateur women division tournaments and is also quite interested in the advice Akari’s more than willing to share – even help out with as a volunteer.

It’s just so fascinating! She’d heard bits and pieces about the “new wave” the change of Go players going forward to the future, but this gives her so many more opportunities to actually understand, instead of the tidbits that Hikaru feeds her before grouching into some kind of Ogata related spin, or some sort of restart with his furious vendetta against that Korean player Yeong-ha. Nase can actually explain what that means, and gives her all the juicy gossip.

* * *

Asumi can’t believe her luck. Someone who is genuinely talented, full of good ideas with how to advertise, and organized to help keep things flowing – while still being willing to volunteer for free. It’s an absolute godsend for Asumi and the others trying to expand on the amateur tournaments available for women. Better yet, another girl, and it helps show how there are different ways to stay involved with Go – as a hobby or playing professionally.

Akari’s easy going – sales has ridiculous hours, so she doesn’t mind when Asumi’s schedule goes unpredictable and Asumi finds that she has to cancel last minute, although Asumi finds herself trying harder and harder to make it to their appointments.

It’s just fun being with her – Akari’s not afraid to try new things, to talk about Go, to go see a movie. It helps Asumi feel more normal, to have someone who’s not completely submerged in Go be able to relate with the every day things, Asumi wants to do.

* * *

Akari's been through an unrequited love before. But she thinks that maybe this might be something else. Asumi always smiles when Akari smiles, and seems to look forwad to meeting up just as much as she does... Akari's tired of being quiet and in the background - bieng strong always starts with the first stone you lay down.

Akari makes her move. She's hoping it's going to be a win for Black.

* * *

One night when they collapse a little tipsy into the door of Akari’s apartment, where Asumi’s going to spend the night rather than try and race for the last train. Asumi watches as Akari stares at her for just a moment too long before, leaning over and – and Akari shuts her eyes, leans over – and Asumi can’t see anything else. The fireworks are blocking her vision, but this feels like something she wants, that something that’s right and just for her.


End file.
